


La vie en rose

by hedamurphy



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Cute, F/F, La vie en rose, Orphan Black - Freeform, Singing, cophine - Freeform, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4392596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedamurphy/pseuds/hedamurphy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Delphine's birthday and Cosima has a special surprise in mind for her girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La vie en rose

Today was Delphine's birthday, she heard something going on and how Cosima was always "busy" with something. Cosima told her to come to Felix's place today and so she listened and arrived. Usually it was all dirty when she opened the door, spray paint on the wall, some...interesting paintings on the windows. But it looked all cleaned up, nice and tidy, she didn't think Felix would be happy about that one. She knocked on the big slide door and it opened immediately. But she was surprised when it was Felix instead. He had a huge grin on his face. "Hello Delphine." He said in his British accent. "Hi felix, uh, is Cosima...here?" She asked, looking over his shoulder. He simply nods and steps back so she could walk. She says a quick thank you and walks in. Her eyes wide a split second on how decorated it was, no wonder she was busy all the time. Cosima runs out and hugs her, kissing her cheek. "Happy birthday," She whispers. Delphine couldn't help but smile. "Ma cherie, you didn't have to do all this." Delphine replies. Cosima smiles. "No, I did." She smirks jumping away. "Okay come out." She yells to the wall. A woman walks out, she is in a tight black dress, but it fits her perfectly. "This is Alice Abel." Cosima introduces. "She is a french singer." Alice smiles, getting the microphone that was plugged into the speakers. "Ma cherie, what is this?" She asks, but she has a huge grin on her face. "I heard you really like Edith Piaf, so I couldn't really get Edith Piaf herself, but Alice is an exception." Cosima explained. Delphine's eye's softened. "Cosima, you are amazing." She whispers. Alice turns on the music and Cosima holds out her hand. Delphine takes it gladly and hears the beautiful familiar music, reminding her of home. Alice Abel starts to sing in French, and Delphine's grin just gets wider as she hears Alice sing beautifully. "I hope you like my gift." Cosima whispers. Her chin was on Delphine's shoulder, their bodies very close as they swayed back and forth. Delphine had her hands on Cosima's hips, and all she could hear was Cosima and the music.

 

_C'est toi pour moi, moi pour toi dans la vie, Il me l'a dit, l'a juré pour la vie. Et dès que je t'aperçois Alors je sens dans moi Mon cœur qui bat_

 

It was like being in some trans. "I don't like it, Cosima, I love it." She looks down into Cosima's eyes, Delphine felt like felix was crying on how gay but beautiful this was. She laughed in her head, but really all she could think about was how beautiful Cosima was in the dim light of the world. She slowly put both her hands on her cheeks and kissed slowly but passionately on Cosima's soft lips. As Alice was singing, Delphine could picture it in her mind, this was kind of like an ending to a movie, the beautiful music plays, the couple dances, and the camera pulls back until the screen goes black and the credits roll in. But Delphine felt like she could do this forever, stand here with her beautiful girlfriend and never move from her soft lips. Cosima pulls away slowly and smiles. "I love you Delphine." She whispers. "je t'aime aussi, Cosima." Delphine replies softly as the music goes away. 

 

Alice sings the last note and turns the microphone off, getting her coat and leaving. "Happy birthday, Delphine," Alice says in a thick french accent before leaving. As she left Felix ran over to them, wiping off the tears from his cheeks. "I think that was the most beautiful thing I have seen in my whole bloody life!" He exclaims and they laugh. "I have to tell Sarah and Alison, they're going to love it." He grins, getting his phone. Delphine chuckles and looks back at Cosima. "I can't believe you did that, you are so sweet, ma cherie." She smiles warmly. Cosima blushes. "Oh, stop it, I mean it wasn't that hard to find Alice." Cosima replies. Delphine kisses her cheek and starts to hum the song. Cosima laughs and Delphine frowns, but couldn't hide her smile. "Hey I can be a famous singer too."

 

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading, this is my first, so I hope you like it, and I hope it wasn't to terrible. And Alice Abel isn't actually a famous french singer, I just made her up for the purpose of this story.


End file.
